No Regular Love Story
by Jessica12357
Summary: Benson thinks back to his painful love life when Rigby falls in love with a girl raccoon named Reba, but will he find someone of his own along the way? RigbyxOC BensonxOC Story plot changed. Rated T for future alcohol and maybe sexual content


_The Regular Show _and the characters, places, and other things associated with it are owned by JG Quintel. The only character I own is Reba.

I've only been watching this show since May 7th, so don't hate me if some of the stuff isn't accurate.

BTW, after some advice from MattyBoy91, I decided to change the ending a bit.

...

Mordecai watched as his best friend Rigby putted empty soda cans across the floor with a broom, pretending to play hockey. That particular day Benson had put them behind the counter of the park's snack bar, and there were only a handful of customers so far. Rigby decided to pass the time by goofing off.

"You probably shouldn't be doing this, man," Mordecai said. "You know how Benson classifies us as slackers." Rigby didn't answer right away as he putted a can into the recycling bin. When he finished he turned to face the blue jay.

"And we're not?" Rigby joked. "Besides, I'm just having a little fun. It's boring having to stand here all day waiting for someone to show up, you know?" Eying a bag of potato chips, he added, "It wouldn't hurt if Benson let us grab a snack of our own."

"Nah, that would just be eating the profits," Mordecai replied, "but I know what you mean. I'm getting hungry myself." Rigby propped his arms on top of the broom and laid his head on his paws.

"Mordecai, I have a serious question to ask you," the raccoon said. Mordecai would've laughed. After all, the idea of Rigby being serious about something almost never happened. The look on his friend's face, however, told him he meant business.

"Sure, what?" the blue jay asked. Rigby fiddled with his tail for a moment, as if embarrassed to say what was on his mind.

"Forget it," sighed Rigby. "You probably wouldn't understand. It's not important anyways." Mordecai was surprised. Usually the two friends could share anything with each other. What was it that Rigby was afraid of telling him? Mordecai put a wing around Rigby's shoulder.

"Look dude, I'm your best friend. Of course I'll understand. You know we can tell each other anything." His words comforted Rigby, who leaned the broom against the counter for a minute to speak.

"Okay, I know how you've got a thing for Margaret, but do you think I'll ever run into a girl of my own?" he questioned finally. For the second time so far, Rigby surprised Mordecai by asking that question. He had thought Rigby enjoyed being a bachelor. He paused to sell some drinks to a customer before answering.

"Well yeah, of course. I mean, it's possible. Everyone has a chance at finding someone, and I'm glad you're thinking of taking that step towards life: a relationship."

Rigby had a bored look on his face, but that melted into a grin when he laughed, "What are you, a shrink?" Mordecai just laughed back and punched his buddy in the arm to shut him up. Rigby took the broom and gave the last can a huge whack, sending it flying through the air. Their smiles soon disappeared when they saw where it was headed: right towards Benson's head. "Oh crap."

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Mordecai. Benson stopped at the sound of his voice, but just as he turned around the tin can rammed itself into his head. Rigby and Mordecai watched as Benson froze for a minute before collapsing. "Uh oh." After convincing Pops to take their place, the two raced across the grass to their boss. "Oh man, Rigby. You must've launched that can really hard. You knocked out Benson!"

"Oh no! What have I done!" the raccoon cried. They stooped down to examine Benson. He was fine except for a large mark where the can hit. Rigby pressed his ear to his chest. "He's breathing. That's a good sign, right?" Mordecai nodded.

"Good thing we got taught in the first aid class. I'll go get some bandages." Mordecai left for a moment and returned with a first aid kit, the ideal tool for the job. The boys applied the proper care to the area and sat Benson in a nearby golf cart. "There. He doesn't look so bad now." After a moment their boss finally came to.

"Oh, my head," he groaned. "Mordecai, Rigby, what happened?" They were surprised that Benson wasn't yelling at them...yet. Rigby decided it wouldn't hurt to take advantage of such a situation. Quickly in his mind he devised an excuse.

"Uh, some kids were playing around and one of the balls hit in you in the head," he explained. "Pops offered to run the snack bar while we provided first aid." He subtly bit his lip, unsure of whether Benson would buy it or not. Fortunately, he did.

"Those footballs can be dangerous," Benson agreed. He was silent for a moment, then said, "So...you two actually remembered the first aid procedures?" Mordecai and Rigby glanced at each other before nodding. Benson was rather impressed. For once they actually did something right! It was a rare moment, so Benson decided to commemorate it. After all, a reward might actually entice them to ameliorate their work record. "Tell you what. After your shift is over I'll take you two to coffee. My treat." Mordecai and Rigby agreed in a heartbeat before returning to the snack bar, which was starting to pile up with customers.

...

As promised, Benson took Mordecai and Rigby to the local coffee shop. The smell of coffee beans lingered in the air the moment they stepped inside. Mordecai noticed Margaret standing by the counter, but she wasn't as cheerful as she usually was.

"Come on, Mordecai!" called Rigby. He and Benson were already sitting at the table, but the sad look on his love's face made the blue jay hesitate. There were too many questions he had to ask.

"I-I'll be there in a minute," he answered. He straightened his feathers and strolled over to the counter. "Hi Margaret." Margaret's mood greatly improved at the sight of Mordecai.

"Mordecai, hi!" she greeted. "It's been a while since I last saw you!" Mordecai was almost surprised that she was happy to see him. It wasn't that she didn't like him; usually she had a new boyfriend almost every week.

"Heh. Yeah, I know," Mordecai said. "So, uh, we were just coming in for some coffee and I was wondering what's with the long face?" Margaret sighed sadly.

"Eileen had to move away," she explained. "She said something about the living costs skyrocketing or something like that. Other than that, my boyfriend and I broke up on Saturday. The attraction between us just...fizzled, I guess." Mordecai knew Rigby would celebrate at the first piece of news, and he personally wanted to cheer at the second, but he kept a straight face as he continued to listen to Margaret. "But on the bright side, I got a new roommate today, and she got a job here."

"Oh, that's great!" smiled Mordecai. "What is she like?" He didn't want Margaret to think he was romantically interested in her by the tone of his voice (because he wasn't), so he added, "I mean just to be curious."

"Well, her name is Reba and she just moved to town from Athens, Georgia," Margaret answered. "She's a raccoon, like Rigby. In fact, she'd be a cute match for him, that is if he doesn't have one already." Mordecai shook his head.

"No, Rigby's still a bachelor," he said, "but today he was thinking about getting one anyways. Where is Reba, anyways?" Margaret pointed towards their table at a small raccoon walking towards it. Since Benson had left to use the restroom, Rigby was sitting by himself, picking his teeth at random. He didn't notice the girl raccoon approaching him.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked politely. Rigby looked, only to lay his eyes upon the most beautiful raccoon he had ever seen in his entire life. She looked a lot like him, but with long, curly lashes and cherry red lips, and her hair spiraled into a tiny curl. Her ears were pierced with earrings that resembled strawberries, and Rigby couldn't help but notice that her waitress outfit revealed the outline of two plump breasts. Rigby was frozen in shock for a brief moment.

"Uh, I...ummm..." he stammered. What could he say to his lovely goddess? Rigby wasn't around girls too often, and never before did he feel this tongue-tied. He felt stupid. Finally he blurted out, "HI."

"Hi yourself," she giggled. Rigby noticed her name tag. It read **REBA**; he thought it was the prettiest name in the world. Mordecai and Benson returned to the table, ruining Rigby's chance of getting to know her more. "What can I get you, gentlemen?" Mordecai ordered a French roast, Benson a decaf, Rigboy a mocha, and all three ordered roast beef sandwiches. As soon as Reba left Rigby practically melted onto the table.

"Holy mackerel," he sighed, "did you see that dream?" His tongue flopped onto the table, making a mini pool of saliva. Mordecai chuckled and picked his buddy off the table.

"You can't actually see a dream, Rigby," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Dreams can only be experience or sense in a state of sleep, or perhaps in unconscious-" Rigby held up a paw to stop his flow of intelligence.

"No, no, no. Not like that. Reba! That goddess of a waitress that just stopped at our table! Don't tell me you didn't notice her beauty!" Rigby was a bit indignant, if not perplexed.

"Oh that." Mordecai shook his head. "I dunno, Rigby. She might be for a raccoon, but I've got my eyes set on Margaret, remember? I can't decide whether another woman is hot or not." Rigby threw his paws up in exasperation.

"What the heck does that have to do with anything!" he cried, then he scoffed. "What a sap." Desperate, he turned to Benson. "Benson, come on and tell me the truth, man. Don't you think she's gorgeous?"

"Well, I suppose she is," he said, "but you should think of looking at some other characteristics, Rigby You wouldn't want to be shallow." Being a newcomer at the love world, Rigby wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. Benson continued, "If you're really in love, then you should get to know her better. If she has nothing in common with you then the relationship will just be futile. Women hate it if you tell them they're just a pretty face."

"Gee, I never thought of it like that," Rigby admitted. "I guess you're right." He bit into his sandwich, and after some thoughtful chewing, went on, "If Reba's anything like Margaret, though, she might have a boyfriend already. No offense, Mordecai. What chances do I have?"

"Only one way to find out," Mordecai remarked. He nudged his buddy. "You should totally talk to her later." Rigby glanced over at her and decided it would be worth a shot. Hopefully he could catch her later after her shift.


End file.
